I Will Protect You
by Public91998
Summary: AU: It's not like the man did anything mean or scary to him; it just freaked Lovino out to see him. He tried telling his grandfather, who he lived with, only to have the topic completely shut down. He even tried asking his dimwitted brother, who had said he had never seen a man walk around the house at night, yet seemed very uncomfortable about what Lovino was talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be starting another story while I already have a few to be working on… but this idea has been bugging me for quite some time, and I don't think this idea can wait any longer. Or if I could remember it if I did want any longer! That's just how my brain works.

Any who~ This is my first spamano fanfiction, so please go easy on me? That would be much appreciated! Okay, on with this bandwagon!

**Disclaimer: Okay, don't own anything except the idea. Hetalia is own by the maker of Hetalia, obviously. **

**Warnings: Gore and possible triggers**

Lovino was four years old when he first saw him; the man who would sometimes walk back and forth down the hallway, occasionally stopping to watch him at his door. This is the very reason he started to sleep with the door shut, and the reason why he still slept with the light on, theorizing that with the light on he wouldn't be able to see the man.

The man wasn't part of his timeline; he had to be from the time of pirates and epic battles on the seas to concur lands. Lovino knew this because of what this man wore. He looked like a pirate from his fantasy books for bedtime: he had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon. He wore a hat on his head, a big fancy one that was labeled a for stereotypical pirate hat. His outfit was made up of a fancy white shirt, covered with a nice long red coat, black pants held up with a sword belt, which did hold a long sword, and boots that came up to his knees.

It's not like the man did anything mean or scary to him; it just freaked Lovino out to see him. He tried telling his grandfather, who he lived with, only to have the topic completely shut down. He even tried asking his dimwitted brother, who had said he had never seen a man walk around the house at night, yet seemed very uncomfortable about what Lovino was talking about. This was starting to worry him, so he started to pretend that the man was not there.

This worked for a few years, and soon Lovino started to forget about the man that used to keep him up at night. That was, until, he forgot to shut the door for the night. Lovino was 10 years old at the time, still sleeping with the light on, but too tired to close the door behind him. He had come home from an extremely stressful school day, thanking the Lord that it was the weekend. After dinner and washing up, he dragged himself to his room, nothing thinking about closing his door, and flung himself on the bed, not caring if he was under the covers or not, and went to sleep.

Something awoke him in the middle of the night; a weight of somebody sitting on the bed. Lovino, assuming it was his brother, and too tired to open his eyes, only groaned and swatted at where he thought that annoying boy to be.

"Feli, I swear, I'm not in the damn mood for this." He grumbles, and he hears a soft chuckle. Lovino froze, not daring to look at what could possibly be sitting next to him on the bed, not wanting to remember what was sitting so close to his on his fucking bed.

"Ah, no, Feliciano is sleeping quite peacefully. He must've had a busy day!" The laugh is unfamiliar, yet seems welcoming and friendly. Lovino felt the blanket that he had just realized he was hiding under slowly being lifted off his head. Gradually, he turned to what he has expected.

Emerald eyes met hazel, and the man sitting next to him grinned. It wasn't frightening, or Lovino wasn't scared by it. It made him want to smile too, but did not and simply stared at him. The man shifted awkwardly under the intense stare Lovino was giving him, and laughed.

"You never really have looked at me before, this is exciting!" The man said, scratching the back of his head while grinning happily. Lovino didn't understand how a man could be so happy just by somebody looking at him, and he seriously didn't understand why the man was still trying to talk to him. He remained silent and continued to stare.

"You know, I tried getting your attention for a really long time now, but I think I might've just scared you off. ¡Ay! I hadn't meant to have done that, lo siento! I just wanted to be your friend!" The pirate-looking man exclaims, bringing his hands in front of himself to show that he meant no harm.

Lovino slowly sat up, and raised his hand slowly in front of him. The pirate man cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow. The younger of the two ignored this and cautiously moved his hand and placed it on his chest. He had expected to have his hand go throw the man, but instead, it met solid chest. Lovino blinked and stared at the pirate man, who had his eyebrow still raised, and laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, what are you doing there, niño pequeño?" The man questioned, and Lovino pushed at his chest just in case he actually could go through him.

"Why can't I go through you?" Lovino asked, now poking at his chest, seemingly interested. The pirate laughed, and rested a hand on top of the 10 year old boy's head.

"Because, carina, how am I to protect you if I cannot touch you?" He asked, making Lovino look at him in confusion.

"Protect me? Protect me from what? The fuck you mean?" The boy asked, and the pirate laughed again.

"Such a pretty face, yet such cruel words come from that seemly innocent mouth of yours!" The man continues to laugh, causing Lovino to blush in embarrassment. He was going to continue to pester about what he needed to be protected from, when he felt the hand on top of his head move, and batted it away, annoyed. He looked at the pirate again, seeing that he was pouting, but not caring that much at the moment.

"Who the fuck are you, bastard?" The boy asked, and the pirate blinked.

"Really…? You know nothing about me? I thought for sure… Oh, oh I see what he's trying to do!" The man exclaimed, only confusing the child next to him.

"What? Who's trying to do what?" Lovino questions, only to get ignored by the ghost.

"Well if that's the cause, I can play like that too~!" He turned his attention on the child once more, and grinned.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and you are going to become my henchman from now on~! You can call me boss!" He exclaims, and before the poor child knew what was happening, he was pulled into a bear hug from the older male.

"Gah-! Get off of me!" He exclaimed, trying to shove the older man off, causing said older man to pout.

"Aw~! But you're so cute, querida! I couldn't help myself!" He laughs, resting his hand again on top of the boy's head, who batted it away again.

"You continue speaking in that stupid language and I'll head-butt you in the gut!" Lovino threatened, causing the ghost pirate to pale.

"N-no, there's need for that, Lovi! I was only teasing~, no need to get worried!" Antonio laughs awkwardly, scratching his cheek. The child rolled his eyes, and glanced at the window, seeing at it was still dark out, but didn't think it would be too long before sunrise. Antonio seemed to catch the act, and smiled softly.

"Are you tired, Lovi?" He asks, his hand suddenly becoming soothing. Lovino blinked, surprised by the action, and then realized how tired he actually was. He stifled a yawn, and shook his head.

"No, I'm not fucking tired, why would you say something like that for, bastard?" The boy asks, rubbing his eye, as if that would get the tiredness out of them. The pirate smiled at him again.

"Maybe you should get some rest? We'll talk more in the morning, alright? Believe me when I say I'm still going to be here." He adds, laughing softly and continued to play with Lovino's hair. His eyes started to drift shut, but the boy still shook his head in defiance. Then, Lovino felt something warm touch his forehead, and push him gently into the bed. His eyes fluttered close, and he drifted into an easy sleep.

The pirate ghost stood from the bed, looking down at the boy he had just put to sleep. He smiled to himself; he hadn't done that in a long, long time. He wouldn't deny that this boy didn't remind him of someone of his past, but he wouldn't dwell on it. Antonio had other things to deal with at the moment, like talking to a certain grandfather who had refused to mention him to the children.

As he walked down the hall, his mood switched from happy to downright pissed off. That stupid man was trying to make sure the children would never know he was even present. But he didn't count on the children on being able to see him, the Spaniard though, a low chuckle escaping his mouth. Antonio was going to make sure that old fool was going to stop his nonsense and let him do what he was supposed to do.

_After all_, Antonio smirked, walking slowly toward the grandfather's study; _it's only natural for me to be a little pissed._

Or so he tells himself, until he sees the grandfather waiting for him with his feet causally kicked up on the desk and a Walther pointed directly at him. The Spaniard knew that the bullets inside that gun would actually cause him harm; whereas regular bullets would do nothing but simply pass right threw him.

"Mr. Carriedo, what a surprise. Please, sit down; we have much to talk about." The grandfather said with an easy-going expression on his face, while his eyes were deadly. All the ghost could do was smile at the man and sat across from him in one of the soft stuffed chairs. Antonio rested his hands in his lap and sat straight up, eyes going from his gun to the grandfather.

"So, let's begin, yeah?" The elder asked, placing the gun down with ease. Even though the threat wasn't pointed at him, it was still making the pirate nervous and irritated.

"What do you think you're doing?" The older man says, placing his feet on the floor and replacing them with his hands, giving the pirate a stern look.

"I'm just trying to talk to somebody who isn't such a cranky old man." Antonio jokes, shifting in his chair to kick his own legs onto the table. He smiled at the man, but it was forced, and he knew he was going to have to remain come to keep from bloodshed; that would be going against their agreement.

"You know you can't converse with them! You need to stop trying! Just leave the boys alone, you damn pirate." The elder commands, making Antonio upset. He had finally met both of them! There was no way he could stop talking to them now!

"Plus," the man continues, noticing the enraged look on the Spaniard's face, and talking in a gentler tone, "isn't trying just going to upset you even more?"

The younger of the two stared at the elder, teeth grinding. How could he do this to him? He was going to do what this god damn bastard wanted him to do; protect the children. And he had to admit to himself, he had become attached to them. There was no way he could just leave them alone now; they felt like his own.

"Anyways, I have to leave the house tomorrow, it's because some stupid bastard got himself into a sticky situation, and since he does owe me some money, I have to go down there personally. Protect the children while I'm gone, and don't give yourself a way to them, understood?" The grandfather says, looking straight into fierce emerald eyes. With effort, the pirate was able to nod, causing the elder to sigh with relief and sunk into his own chair.

"I'm getting too old for this." He mutters, causing the younger male to laugh.

"If you're too old for this, what does that make me?" Antonio questions, grinning bitterly at the man who might as well had taken his own children away. The elder laughed wearily, glancing up at the ghost who most likely wanted him dead.

"You can leave now, you know. Just go back to doing whatever you do during daylight hours." The grandfather says, glancing out the window to see that the sun had already begun to rise. Antonio frowned.

"Don't you want to tell them goodbye at least?" The grandfather shook his head.

"I'm hoping to get back before they wake up, so there's no need. Just, protect them Antonio. Stick to our contract." The old man said, his age finally showing on his worn face. The pirate nodded, understanding.

"Of course I will protect those children." The grandfather smiled.

"Thank you, Antonio."

"Ve~! Big brother! We can have whatever we want for breakfast!" The young Feliciano exclaims, causing the older of the two brothers to groan.

"C'mon, Feli, at least let me sleep in, damnit!" Lovino grumbles as he kicks off the sheets and jumps out of bed. His younger brother cheered and grabbed onto his arm. Feliciano then proceeded to drag his brother to the kitchen, chatting about the dream he had about some handsome blond fellow who picked flowers with him. Lovino rolled his eyes and wondered if Feliciano knew anything Antonio, but kept his mouth shut.

Arriving into the kitchen, the two boys gasped. Breakfast had already been made for them, and it smelled delicious.

"Ve~! Grandpapa is so considerate!" Feliciano exclaimed, running over to his chair and sitting down, taking a good look at his breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, and chopped-up potatoes. His brother began to dig in right away, making content noises while he licked his plate clean. The older of the two sighed and climbed into his seat, staring at the breakfast in front of him. His grandfather would never have made something like this, especially for breakfast. His eyes scanned the room, but saw no trace of the Spaniard who visited him last night.

"Ve~! Big brother, aren't you going to dig in?" A voice drags him out of his thoughts and he nods, picking up his fork and stabbing it into one of the potato chunks. Raising it cautiously to his mouth, he took a small bit into it, surprised at how it didn't totally suck ass like he thought it would. Little did he know, but doing such an act, Lovino made a certain pirate extremely happy.

After breakfast, the two boys decided to entertain themselves with a game of hide-and-go-seek. Feliciano favorite thing was to hide, and while Lovino also wanted to hide, he would be a nice older brother and allow him to hide this time.

While he was counting, Lovino head the doorbell ring, causing him to uncover his eyes and look around in confusion. Was he supposed to answer the door? His grandfather had always taken care of such things and had told him not to, but the pounding on the door started to make him nervous. What was a 10 year old supposed to do?

Lovino slowly walked over to the door, and with a deep breath, opened it slowly. He was met with an extremely surprised face of a man he had never seen before.

"Can I fucking help you?" Lovino asked, looking at the man then past him to see a few other men, looking equally shocked to see him. Maybe Lovino shouldn't have opened the door…

"U-Uh… Yes! Yes you can! We're, uh, here to actually escort you to our grandfather, okay?" The man in front tells the boy, who proceeds to give him a look over.

"Yeah? He told you that?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Then where he at?"

"We're not allowed to tell you that."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he gave me those direct orders."

"Hm, I'll pass." Lovino tries to close the door at this point, only to have a foot in the doorway, preventing it from being closed properly.

"New plan: grab the brat and run."

"Bitch."

Lovino was confused, why were these men here, where the fuck was Antonio, was the shit he was supposed to be protected from?

The door was forced open, causing the boy to fall backwards onto his butt. He felt hands grabbing him, but Lovino was not going down without a fight. He began to kick and scream and bite at anything coming too close to his mouth. He suddenly felt himself being raised high into the air, and an arm pulling him close to their body.

"Nobody. Touches. My. Kids." Lovino heard a voice growl, knowing straight away who's voice it was. He heard weapons being drawn, but somehow the boy couldn't pull his head away from whatever was keeping his head down.

He felt nothing, he didn't even feel as though he was being held by a person. Lovino heard another scream, causing him to panic.

"Feliciano!" He screamed, starting to scream again. He heard a growl, and suddenly heard screaming, and what sounded like a battle. But Lovino didn't really care about that; he wanted to make sure his brother was alright.

Suddenly his brother's voice sounded as if it was right next to him.

"Feliciano! Feliciano are you alright?" Lovino asked, trying despairingly to grab hold on his brother, face first still in whatever was holding him down.

"Lovino! Oh thank goodness! Mr. Antonio saved me, without him I would have died!

Wait, Mr. Antonio?!

Before he could ask any more questions, Lovino suddenly felt himself be pulled away from whatever was keeping him safe, and into the arms of someone who was breathing heavily.

"Now I can't fucking see you, but I found one of your "kids", so I suggest you leave us alone!" The man who held him screamed, causing Lovino to whimper. When nothing happened, he felt the vibrations of laughter of the man who held him. Lovino gulped.

Where the hell was Antonio?! Wasn't the stupid bastard supposed to protect him?

He felt himself be left up and met the eyes of the man who had tried coaxing him out of the house.

"Yup, little buddy, you're coming with me. What's the Godfather supposed to do without an heir?" The man laughed, standing and running out of the house. Lovino was extremely confused. What the hell was going on?!

Antonio froze, sword still in hand, dripping of the invaders' blood.

They had gotten him.

They had gotten Lovino.

And there wasn't a god damn thing he could have done to stop it.

He felt squirming and pulled his coat back, to relieve a frighten Feliciano looking up at him.

"Where… where's my brother, Mr. Antonio?" The young boy asked, causing the pirate to look away. He couldn't stand to face those hurt and fearful eyes, it hurt him too much.

"The… The bad guys got him…" Antonio was able to say, causing the boy to grab onto him tightly.

"Mr. Antonio, what are we going to do?"

And for once, the pirate did not have an answer. All he could do was comfort the small child, and think of a way to get his brother back. And he would get Lovino back, contract be damned. There was no way he could leave one of his sons behind!

He wasn't planning on starting to either.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Okay so reviews? I might make Spain here a bit darker… but that's for more chapters to come~ **

**Reviews would be so helpful! And I really hoped you've enjoyed reading~ it means a lot.**

**Until later, lovely devils. Catch you on the flip side. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two, hopefully this one isn't one you have to wait on forever. **

**I should really really be doing my homework…. So of course I decided to work on my story. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own the characters or Hetalia, I only own the plot. **

**Warning: Bloodshed, Sexual References, just anything really, be prepared. **

**Sadık**

_There was no way he could leave one of his sons behind! He wasn't planning on starting to either._

Lovino was terrified. The man who had kidnapped him had run like hell out of his house. The boy had seen Antonio kill those men, but why? _Well, I had assumed they were bad guys, so that's probably why. But did Antonio really have to kill them…? Was there no other way?_ Lovino shuddered at the memory of Antonio killing those men; that look on his face scream fury. _'Thinking back on it, maybe there was no other way…' _Lovino thought.

The man holding him had being running with him tossed over his shoulder like a sack of flour, so Lovino didn't get a look at his face, which wouldn't make much of a difference to him at all; it wasn't like Lovino could identify the man even if he did. That stupid bastard of a grandfather had brought it upon himself to raise the young boys, teaching them anything he thought was important. Even though that idiotic brother of his would almost always do better in the things that didn't matter much to Lovino himself, anything art-based. Be it painting, singing, dancing, Feliciano could do it all. But when that stupid old bastard tried to teach the children how to have a back bone, the younger of the two had burst out into tears and wouldn't come out of his state for a whole week. That was the last time Feliciano had been forced to do anything.

Back to the point; Lovino had been home schooled, so he had rarely left the house. In fact, the only time he left was when he had a fight with the old geezer, and had stormed out, only to be dragged back in moments later by the geezer himself. He was put under house arrest, and somehow every time Lovino thought that he was in the clear, that annoying geezer would always show up and send him back to his room. He now suspected that Antonio must have been involved somehow.

Lovino sighed at these memorizes, momentarily forgetting his situation. That was, until, his kidnapper rudely tossed him to the ground without warning.

"Hey! Watch it, you child-stealing bastard!" Lovino screamed, rubbing his backside to ease away the pain, and fought back tears that stung at his eyes. The kidnapped stared at him, then broke into a grin and spoke.

"Wow! You've got quite the mouth there, mister! No wonder he kept you locked away!" The man laughed, and crouched to the point where he was eye-level with Lovino. "So, are you going to tell me your relationship with the old guy?"

"Why the fuck would you need to know that?! Did you even see an old guy at the house? Or did some old geezer walk into a whore house and do something illegal?" Lovino asked, crossing his arms across his chest while glaring at the man. If said man could read his thoughts he'd know how scared Lovino actually was. He was only using this false bravado as a shield.

The kidnapper just laughed and ruffled up the boy's hair, confusing the child. _Why the hell was this man acting so damn friendly?! It just doesn't make any fucking sense! _Lovino groaned inwardly, continuing to glare at the man.

"You're feisty! That's good; it means that you've got spirit in you. Glad about that; it makes things more interesting! But, sorry, we're going to have to break you to get what we want. No hard feelings." The man grinned, ruffling Lovino's hair yet again. "Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt too much. But with that spirit, it just might!" The man cackled, and still was talking with ease in his voice, as though talking about the weather or an exchange with a friend. Not about abusing the boy in front of him. Lovino gulped.

"Br-break me?" He asks, silently cursing the tremble in his voice, giving away his fear. The kidnapper looked at him, and laughed.

"No no, that might happen, but really, we just want you for a ransom, you know what that is, right?"

"Yes I know what that fucking is! I'm not some stupid kid!" Lovino spat, shaking where he stood. The man was very tan, and what the child noticed right away was the fact that his eyes were covered by a white mask. He took a moment to come up with a description for the person to kidnap him, so he could point him out for later.

He was tall, well, tall by Lovino's standers, and had short auburn hair. He wore a simple green hoodie, which now was covering most of his head, and light brown pants with dark brown boots that came up to his knees. His smile seemed welcoming, but Lovino didn't trust it for a moment. He scanned the man over, and noticed the gun holder, and it was indeed holding a gun. Lovino just looked him over once more, not knowing if he had any weapons, and slowly took a step away from him.

"Ah-ah-ah! I mean, you could try to run, but you'd be safer with me. Trust me, not all members are as nice as I!" The stranger's grin slipped off his face, and look of deep thought replaced it. "I wonder how long it will take…" He muttered, spacing out for a moment while placing his thumbnail in his mouth. Lovino saw that and thought this the only chance for escape, so without further thought he bolted, pumping his legs as fast as he could, hoping that he could get at least to the forest

BANG!

Lovino, startled, had ducked and covered his face, hoping that he had not been hit. He instantly felt hands searching him, and then left him straight into the air so he was face to face with his not so pleased kidnapper.

"What did I say about running away?" He growled, and all signs of nice nature were gone. Lovino gulped, but glared at the man.

"Did you just think I'd do whatever the fuck you said to me?!" The child exclaimed, receiving a harsh blow to the gut. Caught off guard, the child yelped in surprised, gasping for air after a sudden impact.

"Listen here you little shit. I have a job to do, and I don't what a little brat like you to mess it up, got it? I don't like being the bad guy, so behave and we'll get along nicely. Understood?" The kidnapper explained, and the boy could only nod, not daring to trust his voice.

Lovino only hoped that that idiotic bastard of a grandfather or Antonio would find him soon.

Antonio paced the floor length of the study, holding a now sleeping Feliciano closely to him. The Spaniard was quite pissed off at the moment; his son had just been kidnapped! And not only that, but he was too busy killing off the intruders and protecting his other son to realize that he didn't know where Lovino was, and when he found out it was too late.

Lovino was gone.

Antonio muttered a curse in Spanish and rubbed the little one's back, mostly to sooth he himself than for the latter. Said boy sighed softly in his arms, and clung to his clothes. The pirate smiled softly at the sight, and then turned his attention back to the major issue at hand; Lovino.

'Maybe I could summon those two to keep an eye on Feli here and go look for Antonio myself… But I don't have a contractor… Unless…' Antonio turned his eyes back to the boy in his arms, then shook his head quickly, as to rid himself of those terrible thoughts.

'I can't believe I just thought of putting my own son in that position! I am a terrible parent… But I can't take him with me, and I can't wait around either. There's no other choice.' Antonio marched to the Grandfather's office, and went behind the large wooden desk. It was there he pulled open the drawers he needed. He was surprised that the old man had left all the summoning materials here for 12 years. 'He must be extremely lazy…' Antonio mused as he picked up said materials, having to carefully rest Feliciano in his grandfather's chair. He only stirred, but did not waken. Antonio smiled, and then got to work.

It took almost an hour, but Antonio had managed to use the floor mirror in the study for the portal, and the chalk from the desk for markings. He found the paper that had the words he needed to summon what he might as well call friends. The pirate checked on Feliciano one last time, before he started to chant. The mirror became foggy, and while Antonio chanted it soon was showing the appearance of two figures. After the chant, Antonio nervously took a piece of hair, saying a silent prayer, dropped it into the circle of markings.

"I bind thee to Feliciano Vargas; you shall watch over him and protect him till you are released. No harm shall come to him while under your watch, and if harm shall come to him, you are in charge of cleaning up the mess. Do you understand?"

The figures in the mirror nodded, and Antonio straighten his back.

"Then I invite you in."

The two figures took their time exiting the portal.

First came a beautiful woman, her coffee hair flowing down her back in beautiful waves, flowers colorfully decorated her hair while her body was covered with a stunningly green dress. She shifted her feet and appeared to not be wearing any shoes. She wore a pearl necklace that came short of her collarbone, and her merrily green eyes gleamed with interest.

The second figure, however, came out and stood next to the female stiffly. He had dark black hair that was cut short, but have a strange cowlick that came off his forehead. He wore glasses, where the man's violet eyes glared behind. On his person he wore a purple overcoat, which had frills that came out of the hand sleeves and sported a white jabot. He wore black gloves and tapped his foot impatiently, causing his boot to make a thumbing noise that was muffled by the carpet. His tan pants were covered by his high boots. When the man frowned, one could see his dimple close to his usually tight lips.

"Roderich, Elizabeta, greetings." Antonio rushed, quickly putting the items he had recently used away.

"Antonio. What is going on here?" The man Roderich scolded, his eye twitching in annoyance. Antonio ignored it and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I normally wouldn't trust you two to watch over my child but… Desperate times call for desperate measures." Antonio then explained what had happened, causing Elizabeta to gasp and glance over to the young boy, shockingly still asleep in the grandfather's chair. Roderich merely huffed in annoyance and nodded sharply.

"We understand the situation; we'll watch this 'son' until you return with your other son. Then you will release us and we will continue to rest peacefully in the afterlife."

Antonio blinks and lets a relief-filled laugh escape his lips.

"Thank you so much. Trust me, I won't be long." With that comment, he walked over to Feliciano, kissed him lightly on the top of his head, muttered a prayer, and looked back at the two new arrivals.

"Don't you dare scare him, he's a bit… sensitive. Please also explain—"

"Antonio. We can handle this. Hurry, I'll keep these two in line." Elizabeta's voice seemed to put Antonio at ease, and he nodded and bolted out of the house at top speed. The pirate ghost didn't want to delay his son's rescue any longer. He just prayed that he wasn't too late.

Lovino was panting and sweat drops rolled off of him. He was running hard and hard several cuts on his legs, face, and arms. Lucky for him, they weren't deep enough to bleed, but damn they sure stung. The small boy heard footsteps behind him, and pumped his legs harder. This was his 12th attempt to escape since they reached the place, and he was getting farther and farther away. He felt a hand on his back, and ducked and rolled. There was the sound of cussing and a loud thud. Lovino smirked in triumph until he ran directly into a strong figure. Startled, he landed on his behind. Rough hands pulled him up, and slung him over his shoulder. He sighed, knowing who the figure is without even looking at him.

"What's the number count this time, the 12th attempt?" Sadık asked, laughing while carrying the now limp Lovino. The child had learned from the first attempt not to fight back after he'd be caught. He touched the bruised cheek bone and sighed, grateful how fast the swelling had gone down.

"You know, I don't know why you keep trying to get away so hard; it's not like your grandfather's going to save you. He's kind of busy dealing with something right now. So who's left to save you? Scratch that; who even knows that you exist?" The Turkish man laughed a hearty laugh, and Lovino's face fall. He would not mention Antonio to this man, but the child was sure as hell planning of him being rescued by that damned pirate fucker!

"What? Not talkative today? No cussing me out like the usual? For shame, Lovino, don't tell me you've lost your spirit?"

"Like hell you'd be able to crush my spirit you stupid fuck-bag!" Screamed the child, which caused the man carrying him to laugh at his outburst.

They finally reached the building that Lovino dreaded. The other men would call it a safe haven, but the boy only saw it as his prison. It wasn't very tall, but it was larger in the inside. Plus, it had a basement, which was where the boy was currently staying. The place was kept relatively clean; even the basement was mostly cleaned out. The only dirty area would actually be where Lovino was kept; mostly because he refused to let anyone near him. He had become very dirty, be he was fine with that. Normally he'd be upset but right now cleanliness didn't matter so much.

"Okay, kiddo, back in there you go!" Sadık announces, causing Lovino to groan. He is set down, and he marches a familiar path to the basement stairs. Sighing, he trails his hand behind him along the wall as he continues the accustomed decent.

The basement is dark, but doesn't smell of rotten wood or appear dank or anything like he first thought it'd smell like. It was actually not that different from the upstairs, minus the lighting. He didn't mind the dark so much, and found safety there, which is ironic for him, seeing that the dark used to terrify him.

"Back in I go…" The boy mutters miserably to himself as he sits down in a little area close to the stairs. He's claimed it as his spot, but seeing as he's the only breathing thing down there, it wasn't much of a competition for land. He got himself comfortable and felt his eyes sting.

_Fuck! _He thought, as we carefully but quickly rubbed his _eyes. I thought I was done crying! I just want out of here! I want to go home! _Lovino thought dejectedly_. When I get out of here I'm going to set this entire house ablaze! And I'll make sure that fucking stupid Turkish moron stays in the basement and burns! _He chuckles to himself, amusing himself with plans of revenge and of escape. He has tried almost anything he could think of. The only thing he hadn't tried to dig his way out… which wasn't a bad idea actually. All he needed was a shovel or something—_Fuck that, I got hands, I can do it. _Lovino thought, a new hope burning within him.

"I just want to get out of here… When I do, they'll fucking pay…" He mumbles aloud, his eyelids feeling heavy and his head drooping to the side.

_Fuck this place… _Was the last thought that entered that small boy's head before he passed out.

When he awoke the next morning, he heard footsteps hurriedly thumbing down the stairs. Without thinking, Lovino shoved himself in a small area under the stairs. Unfortunately, he had not tested to see if he could fit in there, so he had to deal with the feeling of discomfort and part of a stair step dug into his back.

"Oi, brat, wake up," Called a voice he was all but too familiar with. "I got you some food; I know it's been a while since you last ate." Sadık coaxed, and Lovino prayed that his stomach wouldn't growl at the smell.

"… Lovino? Oi, don't tell me…" The man started to mutter what must've been a string of curses and quickly started to shout orders.

"He's escaped yet again! Quickly, outside, go go go!" Sadık ran back up the stairs, the vibrations causing his back to hurt but Lovino was too shocked to realize.

This could be it.

This could be his escape.

He staid where he was, and when he didn't hear anything for a while, he slowly started to creep out of his hiding place. He noticed just how many people were left, and he knew that he'd be able to sneak past them. Carefully, he made his way upstairs to see only two guards posted. Lovino couldn't believe his eyes.

This is almost too easy… He thought, as he carefully snuck along the side of the wall, careful to avoid anything that might scream his presence or alert the guards he actually had been here the entire time. Quickly, he made it to a window which did not happen to be open. Carefully, he pried the window open and with a short glance, looking around outside. From what he could see everybody was out in the woods, yelling at each other that it was their fault or whatever.

Lovino swiftly jumped the window and crouched, adrenalin pumping hard through his veins. He was excited, thrilled even, by this little hope that today would be the day.

Today was the day that he would escape.

So, he bolted.

When Feliciano arose, he noticed two things. One, that he was no longer in a chair, and two, he was being held by some lady. He squirmed, and then was pulled away from what must have been her chest to see a beautiful face.

"Hello Feliciano! I am Elizabeta! And while Antonio is away, I will be looking after you!" The woman Elizabeta greeted him, and Feliciano smiled at her. She seemed nice enough; he had a feeling that he would really like her. That's when he heard a grunt come from behind her, causing her to roll her jade eyes.

"And that's Roderich. He's kind of a uptight doodoo head, but he's really a nice guy, once you get to know him anyway." Elizabeta explains, causing the man to huff. Feliciano didn't know if he'd like this man as much as he'd like the woman, but he was willing to give him a shot.

"Hello! My name is Feliciano and my brother's name is Lovino. He's not here right now, but neither is my grandfather… Are you here to see him?" Feliciano asked, looking from Elizabeta to Roderich.

"Weren't you paying attention? We're your babysitters."

Feliciano blinked, and cocked his head to the side.

"My what?"

"Care takers?"

Another confused look.

"You're going to be in our care for a while." Roderich explains, staring at the child.

He blinks at this and grins, showing that he understood.

"Okay! I've never had anybody else who I didn't know look after me before! This will be fun! I can dance and sing and play with you!" Feliciano rambled on, excited by the fact that he would have new playmates to do whatever he wanted with.

"Right right, of course we can do whatever you want, alright?" Elizabeta grinned, and Roderich shook his head.

"No, that's not true. We have to make sure that the place is organized and that everything remains in order as well as look after you. We need—"

"Feliciano, do you perchance have a piano?" The nice lady asked, to which Feliciano nodded ecstatically.

"Yes! I play on it sometimes, but my brother doesn't. He isn't very good, but he'd working on it! But I really like the feel of the keys underneath my fingers, and the pretty noises that come out of the piano when I play. Why? Do you play the piano?" The boy asked, squirming out of her hold.

"Not me, but Roderich is really good, do you mind showing him where it is?" She asked the boy, who smiled at his and nodded. She put him down and he grabbed Roderich's hand, whom seemed out with it as long as he got to play. The two boys walked out of the room, and Elizabeta's face fell.

She just wished Antonio would hurry home soon.

**And that's the end of chapter two! **

**Sorry it took forever, I'm going to finish this one before any other stories pop into my head! **

**Until next time, my little devils! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Think I was dead? I'm not… If you guys were worried or anything…**

**Anyways! Oh god, I hate school. But I love it. But I hate exams. Ugh, I have only 2 more so let's do this bitch. Luckily they're just essays so that's a plus, right? Should be anyway. Maybe this'll be posted after those, and if so I'm just kind of taking a break of sorts. **

**Plus! This story kind of needs updating… like all of my other stories… eheh..**

**Anyways! Read on!**

**Warnings: Violence, swears (but rly?), blood**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Hetalia? This shit ain't mine. Lovely shit, but it ain't mine. **

_The two boys walked out of the room, and Elizabeta's face fell. _

_She just wished Antonio would hurry home soon._

Antonio had just made it to a clearing of sorts; it was the in woods, yes, but it had a pathway that lead straight to what looked like a rundown warehouse. Antonio rolled his eyes. Of course, he really should have seen something like this coming. The Grandfather had briefed him enough to know that most of the men against him have something like a secret hideout that they like to plot in.

'_This isn't that different on how the used to do things.'_ Antonio mussed, and looked around. Where he spotted something that made his eyes go wide.

It was just a piece of white dirty cloth, to anybody else, caught on some thorny bushes. What it told the Spanish man was a different story all together. It told him that Lovino had ran, and he'd run this way, got caught, only to pull himself free quickly. That could have meant a few things.

That Lovino came this way, snuck out, and only got snagged. And instead of just taking time to get free, and had just pulled until he was. Antonio mussed over the answer, and supposed Lovino could have done that.

Lovino have been forcibly taken from this hideout and during the taking had got caught, and his capture(s) just didn't care enough to free him safely. The pirate glared at the cloth darkly at the thought, but it was to be considered.

Lovino was fighting with a capture, got free, and then got snagged trying to escape. He then got recaptured and forced to go back to the hideout. Antonio didn't like that answer, not one bit. But again he had to consider all options.

Antonio was thinking of a fourth thing when he saw the muddy tracks. It had rained a few hours earlier, but he hadn't thought much of it. Now he was extremely grateful for the downpour.

Looking at the track, Antonio didn't see any signs of a scuffle, which he was grateful for for the second time that day. Reading the tracks, it looked like Lovino had just rand past. Taking a breath to calm himself down, Antonio stood, smothered out the tracks, took the dirty cloth, and then started to follow the tracks leading to where his son hopefully was. The Spanish man prayed to his Lord that he could find the lost boy and take him home. He was never letting that angel out of his sight again.

Lovino was utterly fucked. He didn't know what to do when he saw his chance, he'd just run. Now was lost in this godforsaken forest, he was fucking starving, and he had just wanted to fucking go home. Not only that, but he ripped his favorite fucking shirt and had a nasty scratch on his shoulder because of it. It was like the whole world was shitting on him today. Lovino had somehow managed to climb a tree high enough that that stupid Turkey guy or whatever the fuck he was wouldn't find him. Hopefully.

Turkish, Turkey, whatever! He was some kind of bird and that's all Lovino really cared about. His thoughts turned away from the Turkish man to the Spanish one.

Was Antonio coming for him? Should he have said in the stupid hideout until he did? Did he even care enough to come after him anyway?

'_I mean, he does have Feli to watch over… maybe he couldn't risk coming after me…'_ Lovino thought, and then his thoughts went from the Spanish man to the small boy he'd unwillingly left at home.

Did they get Feli too? If Antonio was coming after him, who the fucking hell was watching Feli? That boy could not be left alone for more than a few minutes, how as he supposed to handle a fucking day?

'_Had it been a day?'_ Lovino wondered, as he gazed at the approaching night sky._ 'It certainly doesn't feel like it's only been a day, my guess is two or three.'_ Lovino nodded to himself, and returned his thoughts back to the sky. He pulled himself closer together on the tree branch, shivering already starting to take over his body.

'_Damn, it's fucking cold in this fucking forest… I hope that stupid son of a bitch finds me soon…' _were Lovino's last thoughts when blackness slowly took over his vision.

'_Please… come find me…'_

Feliciano was confused on why these new people were staying in his house, but he really didn't mind it! They were nice to him, and Mr. Roderich sometimes played the piano for him! Well… Mr. Roderich played the piano whenever he wanted, but sometimes Feliciano liked to think that he was playing for him.

Miss Elizabeta was really nice too! And she was extremely pretty, which Feliciano knew would be the reason why his brother Lovi would like her too! She was also kind of scary at times, like when a certain 'Gilbert' was brought up, but Feliciano didn't know why, and didn't bother asking, since it only came up when her and Mr. Roderich were fighting.

Feliciano was happy with his new family members, but he was sad about losing his brother and his Big Brother Antonio, or that's what Antonio told him to call him, so he would!

Feliciano really liked Big Brother Antonio, seeing as he was the one who cheered him up when Grandfather was being mean to him. That's how they met! It was the day Grandfather told them they had to be tough to be real men…

"_Alright, Feliciano and Lovino, it is time that I teach you two how to be real men." Grandfather had started today's lesson, and seeing that huge smile on his face, Feliciano was excited. Grandfather rarely smiled, and when he did, Feliciano liked to think that something happy was going on in the world, so something good was going to come of today! _

"_First, you got to learn how to take a hit. Lovino, you can be my helper here." Grandfather didn't wait for Lovino to reply, just grabbed him right out of his seat and pulled him up to where he was. Feliciano started to get this unnerving feeling in his stomach, and he started to fidget in his seat. _

'_Maybe something good wasn't going to happen at all.' He thought as he started at his brother worriedly. Said brother didn't even make a noise when Grandfather had slapped him hard across the face, casing his head to snap with the slap. Feliciano had gasped and tried to get out of his seat to see if his brother was alright, when his Grandfather had ushered him back._

"_Hush up now, Feliciano; he's learning to take it like a man." Grandfather said, with what sounded like pride in his voice. Feliciano was happy he was praising his brother, but not like this. This was not a good thing. _

_Lovino slowly turned his head toward the two, not a single tear on his face. But his brother's face alone scared Feliciano to tears. His brother's face was expressionless. It frightened him so much, Feliciano actually started to cry. Grandfather looked embarrassed, and told Feliciano that it was no big deal. Lovino himself tried to tell his brother that he was fine. But one look at the swelling red mark on his face sent Feliciano crying all over again. _

"_Okay, lessons over for today. We'll pick this up later." Grandfather had coughed out, and Feliciano had all but bolted for the door. He'd sprinted to his room and slammed and locked the door shut. He jumped on his bed and began sobbing his eyes out. _

_It wasn't until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder shaking him awake did he realize that he'd fallen asleep. _

"_Hola amigo, you okay?" A soft voice said, and he blinked his blurry eyes to see a man who he'd come to know as Antonio sitting next to him on his bed. _

"_No! I'm not okay! Grandfather is a total meanie and I am never talking to him again!" Feliciano exclaimed, causing the man to look at him funny._

"_Your Grandfather made you this upset? But what did he do?" The man questioned, his face fully read concerned and worried. _

"_He tried to teach us how to be a man, and I didn't like it!" The sobbing boy explained, latching onto the man before him. _

_The man rubbed his back and stroked his hair, muttering calming things in a language he didn't fully understand. When Feliciano had finally calmed down, he was pulled away far enough to see the man's gentle smile and warm green eyes._

"_Can you tell me what exactly he did to make you feel so upset?" He asked, and Feliciano sadly nodded, not really wanted to relive the memory of what got him so worked up, but telling the man holding him the events of the morning before he passed out on his bed. _

_The man's face changed a lot, from curiosity, to amazement, to anger, and to sympathy. He pulled the young boy in for a tight embrace, which said boy quickly returned. _

"_My name's Antonio, Feli, and you don't need to worry anymore. I will watch over you and your brother from now on. You can count on me!"_

Feliciano was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Miss Elizabeta calling for him. Quickly snapping himself out of the memory and steading himself, he ran over to great her.

"Miss Elizabeta! What did you need?" Feliciano quickly asked, wondering if the nice lady needed him to do anything.

"Feli; there you are! I found a nice book for you to read, it reminded me a lot of a dear friend I used to know, growing up." Miss Elizabeta said, smiling softly to herself before handing the book over to the boy.

When said boy laid eyes on the book, he knew he was going to like it right away. The cover showed it was an older book, not that he was surprised. Grandfather said the older the book the better it was, so they didn't really have newer books in the household. On the cover there was a man in armor next to a woman in armor. The book itself had no title, and Feliciano thought that slightly odd. Didn't books normally have titles? Maybe this book was so old, that maybe titles weren't invented yet. But something told the young curious boy that that wasn't the case.

With another thank you to Miss Elizabeta, Feliciano ran back into his room and closed the door. He jumped up on his bed, and carefully opened the book.

Feliciano was right, this book was old! Not that that was a bad thing, he still wanted to read it. Feliciano was about to turn the first page when something caught his eye. On the inside cover, there was a message written in sloppy cursive, or so Feliciano thought. He tried reading the message again, but soon realized that it wasn't written poorly, but was written in a different language all together! Frowning, the boy let the message be and turned to the pages, only to find that they were in a different language too!

Huffing in frustration, Feliciano carefully went through the rest of the book, and looked at the pictures, trying to get the story from them.

The pictures were drawn in detail, and each picture had the same two figures in it every time. At first they were children, and it looked like they were playing by a river. The next picture showed one of them in the river, and the other one jumping in to save them. The next page showed them both on riverside, looking to be laughing. These pictures made Feliciano smile.

'Oh, thank goodness, this is going to be a happy book.' Feliciano thought, with a happy smile, and then turning the page.

The two were being pulled apart, both looked older now, and the child could tell that one had developed breasts. Frowning, Feliciano turned the page again, to see the boy talking to a girl, sitting on her wall. They both looked worn but they were smiling.

The next page startled Feliciano enough to actually drop the book. The same boy, now a man, was leading an army into a room, where what looked like the king and a queen sat. The boy was smirking, pointing his sword at the king. The queen- no! The girl from before who was now a woman looked like she'd been betrayed.

This caused Feliciano to slam the book shut, and think about those pictures. He carefully picked up the book again, and ran out of his room. His mission was to find Miss Elizabeta, to question her about the book, and maybe have her read to him.

When he found her, she was sitting in their private garden, looking something like Feliciano had never seen before. Not thinking much on the matter, the small child ran out to greet her.

"Hello Miss Elizabeta! I have some questions about the book, but first, can you teach me how to read the language?" Feliciano asked, rapid-fire speech right now, wanting to make sure he got his question out and wouldn't forget it.

Miss Elizabeta smiled at him. "Of course I can. When did you want to get started?"

Antonio continued to follow the tracks, and when he had found that they had suddenly disappeared, he swore so loudly that he startled all wildlife around him. Normally he would care about disturbing the innocent creatures, but right now the Spaniard was not in the mood. Antonio was beginning to fear that he would never see Lovino again. The thought alone drove tears to his eyes.

'No… No there is no way I'm losing one of my boys…!' Antonio thought franticly. Not again, the memories were too painful to bear! H needed to focus, not to panic. Panicking would only worsen the situation.

The panicking Spanish man was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice—no, more of a whine came from above him. He stilled, not daring to attract whatever it was that made the noise. It didn't sound vicious, but Antonio had long learned that just because it didn't sound or look vicious, didn't mean that it wasn't.

Taking a calming breath, Antonio tried to think of what the creature might be. Could it be another spirit like he himself? Or was it possibly a traveler sleeping in the trees. Maybe the noise was the capture, seeking out his Lovino. The thought alone made the pirate spirit see red.

Until, of course, he heard the string of creative curses that came afterward, causing him to almost cry out in happiness. He smiles and looked around, then up a tree that the tracks had disappeared around.

"Hola! You going to be sleeping there all day?" Antonio cried out, smiling at his discovery. He had finally found his son, his child, and he was going to take him home.

There was a small pause, because he heard the child's voice come from the tree.

"An-Antonio?" Lovino cried down, causing the smile on said man's face to grow.

"Yes Lovi! It is me, Antonio! I found you, so let's go home now!"

"O-Okay…" Was the soft reply, so soft that Antonio almost didn't hear it.

When the Spanish man heard the sound of trees moving, he kept his eyes where he believed Lovino to be. And sure enough, when said boy was in view, he was right where Antonio thought he'd be.

When the boy finally climbed down, he made a beeline towards Antonio, and Antonio quickly scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tightly. He noticed as soon as Lovino was in his arm, the boy was shaking, and there was a spreading dampness on his shoulder. Out of respect for the boy, Antonio did not say anything.

He did, however, rub his back in a soothing jester and cooed reassurance to the weeping boy. He began to hum a song to the boy, an old Spanish lullaby he used to sing to his children from a different time. Soon enough, the lullaby did it's job and the 12 year old boy was not sleeping in his arms.

Antonio continued to rub his back as he made his way back towards the house, mindful enough to make sure that they were not being followed.

Every now and then Lovino would whimper, but a reassuring rub on the back often calmed the boy down. When they got back to the house, it was dark. Antonio was surprised that the lights were still on, and, with care not to disturb the slumbering child that he held, opened the door as cautiously as he possibly could.

On the couch said Elizabeta with a curled out Feliciano sleeping him her lap. Roderich sat at the living room table, reading a book and secretly glancing over at Elizabeta every so often, as if checking up on her.

However, when he heard the door open, Roderich immediately closed the book and stood, eyes flickering from the door to the two on the couch. However, when he saw it was merely Antonio and Lovino, he sighed and sat back down, reopening his book.

"So you seem to have found the brat, no?" Roderich questioned, not bothering to look at the Spaniard as he spoke to him. Rolling his eyes, said Spaniard nodded, and giving Lovino a lovely kiss on this top of his head, repositioned him so Lovino would be more comfortable.

"You will never guess where I found him, Roderich; he was in a tree! A tree! Of all the places he could have gone he went and climbed a tree!" Antonio whispered excitedly, grinning and looking affectionately at the boy in his arms.

Roderich took in the man's statement, and closed his book again, looking directly at the Spanish man holding the child.

"Have you forgotten that these are not your actual children, Antonio?" He asked, and almost felt bad for asking when Antonio's face fell. He almost regretted his question when said man almost dropped the child in his arms. But Antonio quickly recovered, and glared at Roderich.

"I have not forgotten, Roderich, I know they're not my children… no matter how much I want them to be." And Antonio really did want them to be his children. He smiled softly when he felt Lovino squirm in his arms, and wrap an arm around his neck.

"I know they will never replace the ones that I had… but it's my duty to look after them. That's the contract and you know it."

"Yes I know and I understand. You've somehow added us to this stupid contract." Roderich grumbled, and Antonio glared. It wasn't like watching these children was a curse. He enjoyed playing games with them and making sure they were alright… But Antonio had always loved children, maybe Roderich had to get used to them first.

"You don't have to act like it was a punishment. Because, you two used to watch my kids all the time." Antonio accused, looing pointedly at the man sitting down, causing said man to glare more at him. He knew that Roderich didn't mean it, but he sure knew how to make a mean face.

Elizabeta stirred, causing both men to stop midsentence. Roderich looked panicked, and Antonio feared for his life. They both knew what would happen if they accidently awake Elizabeta from her slumber. She did not like being woken up. She was scary when she was woken up. Lesson learned: Don't wake Elizabeta up.

When she didn't move afterwards, both men let a sigh of relief escape their lips.

"I'm going to take Lovi to his room now, and you should try to get some rest as well." Antonio said, smiling softly when the man sitting looked as though he was pouting.

"You are well aware that I know how to take care of myself. Now leave." Roderich commanded, Antonio already out the door. When he heard Roderich grumbles behind him, he had to softly chuckle at his behavior. Roderich was a strange one, but he wasn't that bad.

Lowering Lovino to his bed was a difficult task, seeing that the poor boy would not let go of him. When he finally was able to detach himself from the slumbering Italian, said boy started to whimper, and curled into a ball on his bad, muttering things Antonio could not understand, but it broke his heart. Seeing the state of his boy—Lovino having been reduced to this, broke and infuriated the Spanish pirate.

Petting his child's head, Antonio softly sang to him the same lullaby from a different time, still having the safe effect of calming Lovino down.

That was when he swore that no matter what happened, Antonio was going to raise these boys to feel loved, and take them under his wing. They might not be his children, like Roderich rudely pointed out, but damnit he wouldn't get far trying to separate the children from him. He was going to raise these kids, even if it killed him a second time.

'Love is a strong weapon,' Antonio mused, kissing Lovino's exposed forehead, 'and in the wrong hands it could be used for evil purposes. But for right now, I will love these two to their hearts content.' Antonio thought, a smile gracing his features.

The Grandfather stood, chained to the wall of some dirtied basement. He spat out the blood pooling into his mouth, and glared harshly at the man in front of him.

Even though his eyes were fierce, the rest of him didn't look so well. His chest was battered with bruises, and by the way he was breathing, the old man was probably suffering was a couple of broken ribs. His face, chest, and arms were covered which cuts, and his right hand was beginning to look swollen. His shirt and pants were tattered, and his shoes were completely gone. The older man's facial hair had grown, but not by much. Even though the state of his body didn't look so hot, his eyes betrayed nothing.

"My my, aren't you a strong one?" The man in front of him purred, causing the Grandfather to growl, a deep rumbling noise coming out scratchy from the lack of water. The attempted growl only gazed the man to laugh.

"Wow! You still have some much spirit left in you, I'm surprised! Normally I wouldn't be but I truly have been amazed by your will power. But how long will you last once we bring your grandchildren here, hm?" The man taunted, enjoying the brief flicker on emotion betraying his thoughts. The man saw worry flicker across that strong face, before it was replaced by fury.

"You leave them out of this, they're only children!"

"Ah, but you see, I will not be taking any chances. Yes I have you, but for how long? And soon, if the heirs out of the way, I will be the so called "Grandfather"!" The man giggled with glee, causing the Grandfather to glare at him with pure hatred.

He knew he could trust Antonio to keep his kids safe, but he didn't know for how long, and he didn't completely trust Antonio, after some events from the past. What the Grandfather decided was that he was going to get out of here and to his grandchildren.

If he wasn't there to watch all of their sorry asses, who was?

**And that's that!**

**Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry! I just haven't had the motivation to write and I've been really sad lately and it really fucking sucks assballls… I made this chapter a little longer? Maybe? I don't know… **

**I love you all, my little devils, so stay good and I hope you all have a lovely day!**


End file.
